


Sharpe's Mate

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Sylum - James Bond [2]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Sharpe (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpe claimed his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpe's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Set in B J Jones' [Sylum](http://www.sylumclan.com/) Universe

James' shoulders slumped as he pulled out his keys and started to unlock his door. It had been a very long two days since he had 'killed' Alec. Between trying to disentangle himself from Natalia, the debriefing with M and the fact that he couldn't get the image of Alec lying on the dish below him out of his mind, all he really wanted to do now was take a long hot shower and then crash, in his own bed, for the first time in weeks. He slid the key into the lock, but hesitated before turning it. There were faint scratches on the outside of the lock. He slid his gun out of his holster and stepped to the side as he finished unlocking the door. The flat was in darkness, as it should be, but something told him he wasn't alone. He hesitated again, concentrating as Draco had taught him to. There was definitely someone in his flat, a vampire …. Alec! He heaved a sigh of relief and slipped his gun into the waistband of his trousers.

He flicked the light on and entered the flat, kicking the door shut behind him. Seeing no sign of his mate, he tossed his keys into a dish on the sideboard and strolled into the lounge. He paused in the doorway to admire the sight in front of him. Alec was dressed in lightweight black slacks and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the top two buttons undone. He was stretched out along one of the leather sofas with his eyes closed. His legs were crossed at the ankles and his hands were folded behind his head. He was a picture of strength and power, currently restrained, but still there in the lean frame and defined muscles. The position also emphasised his long legs, which seemed to start somewhere around his ears and just go on forever.

He cleared his throat. "Make yourself at home, Alec," he invited with a smile.

"Oh I am," he drawled. "And my name is Richard. You seem to have trouble remembering it. Don't worry, you'll be screaming it by the end of the night." He smirked at James. "Are you coming over here or should I come to you?" Not waiting for an answer he smoothly got to his feet and stalked towards James. Wrapping one hand around his neck he pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled back when he felt James' fangs drop down and looked into the vampiric features of his mate for the first time. James' eyes had turned a deep midnight blue and seemed to burn with a fire that came from within. Alec let his own features change. And then leaned forward and ran his tongue across James' fangs, deliberately nicking it slightly and trickling blood into his mouth.

James growled and pounced on Richard. He pushed him back into a wall and sucked on his tongue. He fumbled with the buttons on Richard's shirt before giving in and simply ripping it open. Buttons flew everywhere and Richard glanced down, surprised to find himself suddenly half naked. Then he spun them around and started undressing James. First the suit jacket was removed and tossed over the sofa. Then the holster and gun were carefully unfastened and placed to one side. He slowly slid James' tie from around his neck, using it to pull him in for another kiss before tossing it in the general direction of the sofa. The shirt followed in short order, along with the watch, because MI6 agents swiftly learned never to wear anything Q made to bed if they wanted their bed partners to wake up with all the same parts they went to bed with. He ran his hands across the strong chest, pinching the erect nipples before sliding down to James' waist. The belt was unfastened and the fly unzipped. He slipped one hand into the opening and squeezed the generous bulge within. James groaned and thrust into his grasp, but Richard just smirked and pulled his hand back. He dropped to his knees in front of his mate and bent down to remove his shoes. James suddenly froze and Richard heard a sharp intake of breath before James pushed past him, nearly knocking him to the floor and ran for the bathroom. Richard heard him throwing up and raced after him, kneeling behind him on the tiled floor and stroking his back.

When James finally stopped throwing up, Richard got him a glass of water and helped him drink it. He kept stroking James' back, hoping the skin-to-skin contact would comfort his mate.

"Can you give me a minute?" James asked.

"All right," Richard agreed. "But if you're in here any longer I'm coming back in."

He left the room and sat back down on the sofa. He wasn't sure what had just happened or what set James off, but he was beginning to get an idea of exactly how much damage he had done with his disappearance. He heard James come back and waited for the other man to say something. When he didn't, Richard stood up and turned to face him.

"James," he said carefully. "You're starting to scare me here."

"I'm scaring you?" James snapped. "Do you have any idea how I felt watching Ourumov put a bullet in your brain and not being able to do anything to stop it? Every night, every fucking night, I relive it. I run through every possible thing I could have done differently and it doesn't make a blind bit of difference because he still blows your brains out right in front of me. And sometimes, if I'm really, really lucky the next bullet sends me to hell right along with you – and then I wake up and remember that I don't need to die to go to hell, because I'm already fucking there."

Richard winced. "I'm sorry, James. I …"

"You're sorry?" James shouted. "You wanted to know how I died – I was drunk. Again. I spent most of the six months after you died trying to lose myself in a bottle of vodka. I thought about shooting myself, but I figured there were enough people in the world who'd be willing to do it for me, so instead I was killing myself by inches. I got drunk and I took the Jaguar out for a spin and I hit a tree – I'm not entirely sure how because that night is pretty much a blur. Then suddenly there was this smart-mouthed blond child telling me that I was an idiot and that if I didn't do what he said he was going to kill me himself. The next thing I remember is waking up in a strange bed with the same kid sitting there, telling me some fantastic tale about vampires and reincarnated souls. So I stopped trying to die and started learning to live again instead and then suddenly there you are and I can't decide whether I want to kiss you or kill you."

"You were wrong, you know," he continued. "What you said in that junkyard. If you'd asked me to come with you, even if you hadn't just been pretending to be evil, if it had all been real. If you'd asked I would have followed you anywhere."

"God, James, I know," Richard assured him. "If I hadn't known that, I wouldn't have tried so hard to convince you I was dead. I was terrified you'd realise something was going on and follow me. I was trying to protect you and I know that I shouldn't have because you're old enough to take care of yourself, but I was so scared of losing you. When I saw you again in that junkyard I had to say those things and it was killing me. I could see I was hurting you and I couldn't do a damn thing about it." He approached his mate slowly, as if he wasn't sure he'd be allowed to. He cupped one of James' cheeks in his hand and was relieved when James tilted his head into the caress slightly. "I know it's not enough, but I am sorry and I will do whatever you need me to, to try and fix this. Just please say there's a chance you'll forgive me for this, because I don't think I could cope with having you by my side forever, knowing you hated me."

James closed his eyes for a moment. He could see the genuine remorse in his mate's face and he didn't like the hesitancy in his actions. He didn't want to be treated like a fragile, china doll, or be put on a pedestal as some kind of unobtainable goal. "Alec, I forgave you the moment you stepped out from behind that damn statue, but you're going to have to give me some time here. I've spent nine years being angry, hurt, confused and God only knows what else. You can't expect me to just get over that in four days. In fact I can pretty much guarantee we're going to be fighting about this for a very long time, but don't ever think that I don't love you or want you in my life. We've wasted far too much time to play those kinds of games." He reached up and held Richard's hand in place, before turning his head so he could press an open mouthed kiss in the palm. He worked his way along to his wrist, caressing the skin along the way with his lips and tongue. When he got to the soft skin on the inside of Richard's wrist, he sucked it hard, drawing the blood to the surface and then gently grazed it with his teeth – not wanting to break the skin just yet. Richard shuddered in pleasure.

He growled under his breath as James continued to tease him. He could feel his fangs digging in to his lower lip as he tried to stay where he was and let James lead for now. His eyes were glowing a beautiful shade of ice blue, although cold was the last adjective you would have picked to describe them. James' eyes were locked on his and he could see the hunger burning in them.

"Bed," he insisted. "I want to bond with you properly and we're not doing it up against a wall when we could be in that wonderful king sized bed of yours."

"How do you know what kind of bed I have?" James wondered.

"Where do you think I slept last night?" he asked casually. James growled again and practically dragged him down the hallway and into the bedroom. He could picture Richard spread out on his black silk sheets and wanted to make the image a reality. He pulled Richard along until he could feel the edge of the bed against the back of his legs. He intended to turn them around and push him on to the bed, but Richard anticipated his move and instead shoved James backwards so that he lost his balance. He refused to release his grip on his mate and Richard landed on top of him. James grinned at him and rolled them so that he was on top.

Richard laughed out loud. This was what he loved most about sharing his bed with another man. Women needed to be treated with tenderness, but with a man he could enjoy matching his strength against someone else, battling for dominance. Men were all hard muscles and sharp angles where women were soft and curvaceous and while he had loved many of them in his life he had always preferred the strength of another man. He grabbed James' ass and pulled him down and thrust up against him, rubbing their cocks together.

James hissed and pushed himself off the bed. He toed his shoes of and bent down to remove his socks, giving Richard an excellent view of his ass in the process. Richard pushed himself to his knees and cupped his ass with his large hands. He pressed up against James' back and then slid one hand around to grasp his cock again. James straightened up and leaned into Richard slightly. He unfastened James' trousers and slid them and his underwear over his hips and then he moved his hand back up again to caress his now naked cock. James spread his legs slightly and let Richard support more of his weight. He wasn't sure whether Richard was just very experienced or if it was because he was the first man to ever have his hand on James' cock, but he was arousing James quicker than anyone else had ever managed. He concentrated on just enjoying the sensations for a moment longer and then pulled away. Turning around he captured his mate's mouth in a deep kiss and tugged at his belt. He pulled away from Richard's mouth and stepped back from the bed.

"Take them off," he instructed.

Richard's trademark shit-eating grin spread across his face and he stepped of the bed. Very slowly he undid his belt and slid it off. He looped it around James' waist and pulled him in for a long kiss. Then he dropped the belt and pushed against James' chest so that he landed on the bed and bounced. Backing away he began to unfasten his trousers. He started swaying his hips, as if in time to a piece of music. He was swaying from side to side and moving his hips in a slow, sensuous circle. As he did so the trousers inched their way over his narrow hips and muscular legs. They pooled at his feet and he stepped out of them. He quickly removed his socks and then moved towards the bed again. When he was close enough to touch his mate he brought James' hands to his waist. James slipped his fingers under the edge of the silk underwear and slid it off. When it was past the bulge of his swollen cock, James leaned forward and took the tip in his mouth. Richard moaned and thrust further into his mouth.

"Oh, yeah," he sighed. "Just like that, James. I want to feel your mouth and hands on me. I want to feel you in me and around me. I want to watch you riding my cock and to feel you buried so deep inside me I can taste it when you come."

James moaned and let go of Richard's cock. He scooted back across the bed and held out a hand to Richard. He stretched out alongside James and kissed him. James put an arm around his waist and pulled him in until they were touching along the whole length of their bodies, finally touching skin to skin for the first time. They lay there kissing for a long time, content to explore each other and learn what they liked. Eventually they couldn't hold back and began to seek out other places that would make their partner moan or shiver. Richard rolled on to his back, pulling James with him so that he was partially lying on top of him. Richard loved the way James' weight pressed him into the bed, making him feel protected as well as desired. James slid one muscular thigh in between his mate's legs and pressed against his cock. Soon kissing and touching was no longer enough and Richard reached for the oil he had put on the bedside table in preparation for this moment. He passed it to James and watched as his worldly lover actually blushed.

"I've never actually done this with another man," he was forced to admit.

Richard smiled possessively. The idea that he was the first man his mate had ever taken to his bed was intensely arousing. He took the bottle back and opened it, pouring a little into James' hand. He bent one of his legs, spreading them so that James had access to his entrance.

"Cover two fingers and slide them into me," he told him. James did as he was told and Richard moaned in pleasure. "Oh yeah, that's good. You need to stretch the muscle at the entrance so that you can slide inside me and screw me through the mattress."

James laughed hoarsely. "I think I can manage that! You look so hot like this. Sex incarnate, spread out like an offering, with your skin almost glowing against the black sheets." He thrust his fingers in and out of Richard's body and Richard moved against him, fucking himself on his mate's hand. He angled his hips slightly differently and then froze, shouting out as James hit his prostate and sent a flash of desire through his veins.

"Oh God! Do that again," he demanded. James stroked his fingers along Richard's passage, feeling a slight bump and barely keeping himself from coming when Richard went wild under him. "Enough preparation," Richard insisted. "I want you in me now." James gulped and hurriedly spread the rest of the oil along his cock. He lined himself up with the entrance to Richard's body and slowly pushed inside. The passageway clamped down around him like a velvet vice and he gritted his teeth with the effort of holding himself back from the edge.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed. "You're so tight and hot. I've never felt anything like it." He slowly edged forwards until he was as deep inside Richard as he could be. He leant forward, hooking Richard's legs over his shoulders, and put one hand on either side of his mate's head. He captured Richard's lips in a long kiss and began thrusting. Being vampires the two of them didn't need to break apart to breathe and remained kissing until they were both on the edge of coming. Richard tipped his head back, almost submissively, in a clear invitation to James to drink from him. James bit down at the junction between his shoulder and neck, rolling his own shoulder forwards at the same time so that Richard could drink from him. They created a circle of blood flowing from one into the other and back again and along with the blood flowed emotions and feelings – desire, need, love, pain, remorse, fear and joy. And as the sensations travelled from James into Richard and back into James they intensified. The two men were caught up in a whirlpool of sensation and James ripped his fangs from his mate's body and screamed his name. Richard cried out as well, the sound muffled by his lover's body. James collapsed on to him and the two of them lay there for several minutes, before he reluctantly pulled out of his mate's body and rolled to one side.

"Oh my God!" he said faintly.

"Yeah," Richard agreed. "I'm glad I'm already dead because otherwise you'd have killed me."

James levered himself up on to one arm and leaned over him. He kissed Richard softly and smiled as he realised he could still sense what the other man was feeling, albeit not as strongly as when they had been drinking from one another. He liked the idea that part of Richard would always be inside him now and vice versa. Richard pulled him down again so that James' head was pillowed on his shoulder and he closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep he felt Richard turn slightly so that they were curled around one another – each protecting and being protected by the other.


End file.
